Masaya or Ryou?
by Hostess Bunny
Summary: Who is Ichigo really in love with? Masaya or Ryou? Find out by reading this!My first fan fiction here. Please read and Review :D
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo and Ryou Fan fiction

By, miniichigochan

Me: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. But I do sometimes wish! Also this is my first story so please don't make fun of it

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love Masaya or Someone else?

As always I wake up and wait for my beautiful Strawberry. Why can't I tell her how a feel?

I love her more than anyone. But she's in love with that baka Masaya! Of all people why did have to be the one to steal her heart?

"Ahhh! I am sorry I am late!" Ichigo said as she enters the café. "What's your excuse this time Baka?" "I over… DON'T CALL ME A BAKA!" yelled Ichigo as she unpacked her café outfit. Oh Strawberry, how I love you, I wish you understand. "Shirogane, hello!" Ichigo called. "Oh nothing just thinking about…nothing", I said. "Whatever, I will be downstairs working" she said. I couldn't help me but say, "Working, I would like to see that!" My sweet strawberry just slams the door on me. Why am I scare to tell Ichigo how I feel?

Downstairs

"Ichigo, it's about time you got here", scolded Mint. "Shut up Mint! I over slap! Do you have a problem with that!" Ichigo yelled back. "Now girls, stop yelling, people are staring at you too!" Retasu whisper to us. I came down stair and saw Ichigo working to deaf!

Maybe I should have made that comment about how she doesn't work. Well what's done is done. Suddenly the thing that I "hate" the most came in the room… Masaya. Masaya went up to my strawberry and cover her eyes.

Ichigo tried to guess, "Hmm… could it be… Masaya-Chan! Masaya replied to her, "It could be!" He uncovered her eyes and asked "Do you think you can come with me to the park this afternoon?" Ichigo looked at me. Ichigo asked "Ryou can I go? Pretty please?" She made the cute kitty eyes which I couldn't resist so I told her "Go on your stupid date you baka, but that means you have to come in early"

My little strawberry just stared at me. I wonder why so I asked "What are you staring at, you Baka!" Ichigo replied, "oh... huh? Nothing and I am not a baka!" Ichigo was thinking to herself "Did I just got lost in his beautiful sea blue eyes, No! It can't be I am in love with Masaya!"

Masaya yelled "Ichigo-Chan what did he say?" Ichigo snapped out of it and replied, "He said it was alright!" But in Ichigo's head she was thinking, "Do I really love Masaya, or am I in love with someone else?"

"Ichigo are you ok?" Masaya asked nervously. Ichigo said "it's nothing just day dreaming" I was watching the two leave but something distracted me, I saw a mark on Mayasha's neck!

----------------------

End of Chapter 1, What do you think? Please send reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo and Ryou fan fiction

By, mini ichigo chan

Me: This is so funny, one of my reviews said I hope the mark isn't a hickie! LOL! Good one…

Minto: Get on with the story!

Me: Oh right sorry, here is chapter 2

-----------------------------------------------------------------

NO WAY!

I was watching the two leave but something distracted me, I saw a mark on Masaya's neck! It was a sign of darkness! (Not a hickie lol) I yelled, "Strawberry!" Ichigo turned around and said, "Yes Shirogane." I didn't want to upset my dear strawberry so I just added, "umm… I hope you enjoy you date." Ichigo smiled and left with that BAKA Aoyoma! I don't even know why she likes that jerk.

But why did he have a darkness sign. He does not seem evil to me or as far as I can see, Ichigo. I want upstairs and lay down on my bed. How will I tell Ichigo how I feel like? AHHH I am sick of just letting her go with that BAKA!

How can I tell her…? I feel asleep.

"KNOCK KNOCK! SHIROGANE Wake up!"

"Huh? I wonder, who would be stupid enough to wake me up at 2 in the morning?" I said to myself.

Outside it was Ichigo. "Of Course only one BAKA is stupid enough to wake me up this time of morning" I said. I thought to myself, why did I say that! Stupid Stupid! I looked at my strawberry, and finally notice she was crying.

She hugged me and cry over my shoulder. "Ryou, sniff It was horrible!" Ichigo sadly say. "What happened, why are you crying" I replied to her softly hugging her tightly. She smelled like fresh strawberries. Ichigo answered, "It was… sob Aoyoma." "What!" I said loudly and madly.

What he did made my strawberry cry, he's going to pay! Ichigo said, "He's evil!" I KNEW IT! "What did he do" "He… He told me he was in love with someone else!" I calm down. Well that was not what I expected but… "WHAT! At this time?" Ichigo nodded.

"He told me that he loved me but his old girlfriend asked him out and he said…" "Yes right?" I interrupted. Ichigo started crying again. "Is he still at the park?" Ichigo nodded once more. "Stay here ok?" Ichigo asked "What are you going to do?" "You will see"

I ran down stair, "Keiichiro, watch Ichigo ok?" Keiichiro confusedly replied, "Ok but wh-."

Before Keiichiro can finish, I slammed the door. I went straight to the park, and there "he" was. There kissing another girl. I walked up to him and said, "What the hell are you doing!" Masaya turned around and said with a frown, "Oh hey Shirogane!"

"Don't hey Shirogane me!" I yelled. Masaya looking confuse stand up and walk towards me. "Is it because what I did to Strawberry?" he said. Did he just call my Ichigo the nickname that **I** gave her! "Don't you dare call her that!" I yelled at the moron.

Well that's all what I can think of right now sorry…

Minto: You are an idiot!

Me: And not!

Minto: Are too!

Me: Whatever!

Minto: See you immited it!

Me:grrr…

Push Minto out of the room

Back to a sweet voice:

I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please send in reviews

The next chapter will come very soon! (Oh and if you seen any mistakes please inform me )


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Sorry I didn't update it for a while but I got bored so… anyways… here's the story!

Mint: Finally!

Me: SHUT UP!

……………………….

Chapter 3

Masaya looked at me… then he sighed. He said sadly "What did I do? Did I just dump a girl that I love with my heart?" I first was confused then I got angrier. "What!" The girl with him named Sakura explained, "He was sad today and I comfort him. Then he asked me out"

I yelled, "JUST BECAUSE OF THAT!" Sakura gasped, "Whatever! But tell me something… who is this Ichigo or Strawberry that you guys are speaking about?"

Masaya whispered, "My only love." I got so pissed, I screamed at him like an idiot, "You broke Strawberry's heart! You better stay away from her or else you will have to deal with me! And don't EVER call her Strawberry again!" Sakura yelled, "You love her more then me!" Masaya was quiet.

Sakura slapped him and ran and of course that means it's over. Masaya replied to what I said, "I can see her whenever I want, and I can call her whatever I want!" I was shocked! He tried to hit me behind my back but I punch him in the stomach. He fall on the ground. I said to him, 'Ha! Don't ever mess with me." Then I walk away to return to my strawberry.

As I return, it was 4:32 in the morning. Ichigo was still sitting and crying while Keiichiro made her some tea. Keiichiro welcomed me, "Shirogane, welcome back." I thanked him and ask him how is she doing. He replied, "not good, she been sitting there and crying the whole time." I sighed. I was going to tell Keiichiro what I was doing but Keiichiro knew me enough to figure it out himself.

I walked up to Ichigo. I asked, "Are you alright?" Then I thought to myself, that was the most stupidest question ever! Ichigo softly replied, "I am starting to be ok now." I smiled and sat next to her. Ichigo asked, "what were you doing this whole time?" I told her what happened. She first grin, then smiled then started laughing out loud, "y-you punched him? Ha ha ha" I got very confused then answered "yes, but what's so funny about that?" Ichigo hugged me and said "Shirogane, you are awesome!" I smiled and hugged her tightly.

Me:That's all I can think of right now. Sorry  But tell me what you think please 

Mint: You want to know what I think?

Me: No

Mint: FINE!


	4. Chapter 4

Mint: So you finally decided to update the story huh?

Me: WELL AT LEAST I AM GOING TO!

Mint: DON"T YELL AT ME

Lettuce came in the room…

Mint, Mini Ichigo Chan... STOP FIGHTING!

Me: gulped Ok ok

-----

Chapter 4

The next day…

I expected my strawberry to be late but she came in 30 minutes before everyone else!

That's a surprise to both Keiichiro and me. Keiichiro and I exchanged looks. Ichigo asked,"What?" Keiichiro just look at me and started cracking up. Ichigo blushed and yelled, "Is it because I am early today?" I answered in a sneaky voice, "Maybe..." She replied, "I don't have to be lazy if I don't want to so Ha!" Keiichiro and I laugh and walked away.

The shop opened. People started pouring in. Minto said, "Wow we have a lot of customers today… well I guess you guys should get to work." Ichigo yelled, "What! No Minto today you are going to work!" Ichigo threw an old rag at Minto and Minto screamed in disgust. Minto yelled, "FINE! Only today though." I overheard and joked, "Did I just hear someone say Minto was working! I am absolutely shocked!" Minto got really pissed and she threw the rag at me. I yelled, "Hey watch it!"

After a long day of working, it was close up time. Ichigo remember something and went to get it, I was curious what it was. Ichigo passed out little pink envelopes to the each the girl then Keiichiro. They all said thank you. Then she slowly approach to me and blushing, she handed me a pink envelope. I asked, "what's this?" Ichigo replied, "open it and find out." So I did as what she ask.

On the front of the envelope it reads, Ryou Shirogane on it with a pink gel pen. I carefully opened it. I read it in my head,

Hi, this is Ichigo inviting you to the most coolest birthday party you can dream

Of! Only my closest friends are invited, so don't bring anyone else. Just bring yourself and a nice, and rapped present. (or presents)

I stopped for a second a look up at Ichigo waiting for me to say some thing. I just chuckled and continue reading.

Here is the information!

Date: June 30

Time:2:00PM

Type: Birthday Pool Party

Bring: Swimming Suit, Present, Water Gun, Present and a Towel.

Hope you can make it,

♥ Ichigo

After reading the last work carefully, I close it and stared at Ichigo and joked again, "So I am one of your closest friends huh?" Ichigo blushed and replied, "Um… Maybe…" I replied, "I don't know if I can go." Ichigo got mad and yelled, "What do you mean you can't go, you go to your snobby rich BAKA friends' parties but not your own gir- (she stopped) I mean friend's birthday party!" I was surprised that she almost call herself my girlfriend. I hold her hand and said, "Ichigo… I was just kidding, I wouldn't miss my little, old, Baka's birthday party." Ichigo blushed(again) and said, "Thank you… Hey wait a minute! I am not a baka!" I laughed and went to my room, holding her invitation.

----

Me: That's all for now, please tell me what you think

Mint: ok..

Me: except from Mint. Thank you have a great day.

Mint: You are so weird

Me: Shut up birdbrain

Mint: You are so stupid

Me: Whatever..


	5. Chapter 5

Mint: So you finally stop watching Sailor Moon episodes and finally ready to write the 5th chapter?

Me: Garr... Mint you are pissing me of. For you information, I ♥ watching Sailor Moon and never, EVER, stop watching.

Mint: Whatever 

Me: Whatever to you to, will here's the story

------

The next day, which was Saturday, (A day before Ichigo's party) I was going to go to the mall to buy Ichigo a present. On my way there I saw Ichigo looking at a pink and brown (no duh) bathing suit, which look expensive. I yelled, "Hey BAKA!" Ichigo snapped out of the day dreaming. She looked up and saw me so she greeted, "Hello Shirogane." I teased her, "No, no don't call me Shirogane." Ichigo questioned with a, "hmm?" "No, call me Ryou, you know, I am one of your closest friends." Ichigo blushed, "Stop using that against me!" I just laugh a little.

We took a stroll around the park. Ichigo ended the silent by saying, "Sooo **Ryou** did you buy my present yet?" I freaked out in my head, "Oh man, I completely forgot why I came to the mall in the first place." I replied coolly, "How could I forget, you wrote present on your invitation more then 4 times." She blushed, and questioned, "Do you think I should have wrote it 14 times, just incase?" I laugh at her joke.

Later, "Hey Ryou, wait for a sec, I got to use the women's room." I kid and said, "Don't you mean the little girls room." Ichigo rolled her eyes and walked into the restroom. I thought to my self, now is my chance to buy Ichigo her present, so I ran back to the store Ichigo was staring at and bought the very expensive, ($500) swimming suit. Then I put the bag in the limo and ran back to the bathroom just in time.

When Ichigo came out, she asked, "Ryou, why are you all sweaty, and umm… tired?" I had to think of an explanation quick. The best I can think of was, "I saw my ex-girlfriend and I ran to greet her." Ichigo sadly replied, "Ooh."  I saw her face, so I changed my explanation quick. "I am just playing; I had to find my wallet." Ichigo's face lightens up. "Oh! Ok, did you find it?" "Yes." Ichigo checked her watch, "Oh no! It's already 10 at night! I am so dead!" She was about to start running but I grabbed her wrist. She wisphered, "Ryou…" I asked, "Want me to walk you home?" She sadly replied, "Oh that's what you wanted to say?" "Yeah, what ya think I was going to say?" Ichigo blushed really hard and turn into Neko. I chuckled and said, "You little hentai thinker."(sorry for the people think that word is wrong roll eyes" Ichigo meowed angrily. I picked her up and kissed her. She turned back to Ichigo.

I asked again, "What ya think I was going to say?" Ichigo blushed and turn into Neko again. ; I signed and added, "This can go on forever )

-----

Me: Will that's all for now, please review

Mint: Why can't I review

Me: Because I don't like you


	6. Chapter 6

Me: I am finally going to update!

Mint: Yeah, keyword: "Finally"

Me: Shut up!

-----

Ryou and Ichigo were walking to Ichigo's house…

I was thinking, What should I say to her? Should I admit my feelings now.

"Earth to Ryou!" Ichigo said as she waves her hand up and down in front of my face.

I chuckled and said, "What is it hentai girl?"

"You been quiet...and I am not a hentai girl! I wasn't even thinking what you were thinking." Said Ichigo.

"What was I thinking?" I asked with a smile.

"Umm… sick stuff!" said Ichigo.

"Is that what I was thinking?"

"Yep"

"Really?"

"Yep"

"You were really thinking that?"

"Yep"

I tried really hard not to laugh but…

"HA HA"

"I-I mean… umm... you tricked me!" Ichigo shouted.

"What's wrong with tricking people?"

"That's mean."

"I am mean?"

"No you are really sweet and…"

"What?"

Ichigo blushed so hard; she looked like she just drank a whole bottle of hot sauce.

"Umm… stop tricking me!" She yelled at me.

So... by hearing what she said; she must like me. AWESOME! Wait… Ryou, get a whole of yourself. You just tricked her that's all.

"Ryou?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah"

"I was wondering…would you like to go to the school dance with me…" She asked.

"As…"

"As... OH as friends of course." She corrected herself.

"Oh I see… hmmm… when is it?"

"Next Friday."

"Sure."

"Why won't you go… wait… did you just say sure?"

"Yeah"

"Oh, awesome!"

I just chuckled.

As we arrived at Ichigo's door, I looked down at Ichigo's face; it was all red from all the blushing.

I laughed to myself.

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah."

"Good Night."

"Good Night Ryou."

I couldn't help myself anymore. I grabbed her from her waist and we slowly…

Me: Hey look! I did my first cliff hanging thingy!

Mint: You're Mean

Me: And you are not?

Mint: Humph!

Me: Will tell me what you think! Review, email me at . Hope you enjoyed it: D Sorry about the grammer and other smart stuff. I am just not smart.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: I everyone! Sorry for not updating for a while ; I had… um… stuff to do, yeah that's it stuff! Lol j/k, I couldn't update because my computer got messed up a little and everything keep on deleting. Will here it is!

I couldn't help myself anymore. I grabbed her from her waist and we slowly…

Brush my lips against hers. Ichigo was shocked at first but then lost all her thoughts and return his kiss by nibbling his upper lip. Ryou smiled and after a few minutes they break away.

Ichigo and Ryou were both breathing hear. Ichigo was blushing and so was I. So she does like me! But I shouldn't have kissed her like that.

"Err… sorry…" I apologized.

"For what?" Ichigo asked with a confuse expression on her face.

"You mean you didn't mind?"

"Mind what?"

"You know… the kiss."

Ichigo blush a little then replied, "No…no I didn't."

At the moment, I was the happiest man alive! I grabbed her from her waist and gave her a kiss on the cheeks. Ichigo just blushed and giggled.

"Ichigo, why didn't you tell me?" I asked

"Well… because… hey wait a minute, why didn't you tell me!" she talked back.

I blushed, and softly replied, "I thought… you wouldn't feel the same way."

Ichigo looked down then...

"Ha ha… ha ha ha ha ha!" she started to laugh

I got so confuse, she started laughing! After what I said! I got a bit annoyed.

"What so funny about that!" I shouted

"Oh Ha Oh I am sorry, that's the same reason I didn't tell you." She explains.

Wow, this…this little Strawberry, the one that I was dreaming for I don't know how long has feelings for me. I almost started to jump up and down and wanted to yell YA-HOO, so bad, but I kept my cool.

"Ichigo… I love you."

"I… I love you too Ryou."

"You don't know how long I have been waiting for you to say that to me." I said with a smile

Ichigo smiled her best smile which almost made me want to just grab her and kiss her all over again!

Ichigo slowly replied, "The same thing here."

I couldn't help it anymore; I grabbed her again and kissed her. This time she throws her arms around my neck and started to play with my hair. I wish I could just freeze this moment, but…

The door started to open, Ichigo and I stopped, and a women that look exactly like Ichigo came out.

"Mom! Hi!" Ichigo said quickly.

"Oh hi dear, you were back, who's this handsome young man?" she said as she look at me.

I blushed, "I am Ryou Shirogane, Ichigo's boss." She took out her hand and I shake it.

"Oh just a boss huh?" she said disappointed.

"Umm… mom…" Ichigo started.

"Yes Ichigo honey?"

"Ryou is also… my boyfriend."

I was shocked and happy at the same time! I am Ichigo's boyfriend and she's the one who said it, not me. If this is a dream, don't wake me up!

Ichigo looked at me, I smiled.

"Yes, it's true Mrs.Momomiya." I said with a smile.

Ichigo's mom was silent for a moment then smiled.

"Thank god!" she said.

"Huh?" both me and Ichigo asked at the same time.

"Oh I am sorry; I thought that you are too cute not to be with my little Ichigo."

"Mom!" Ichigo whined in embrassed.

I blushed, and said nothing because I am here thinking, ok? And why the hell am I blushing so much? Be a man Ryou!

"I am sorry Ryou honey; I can be kind of weird at times. Now you know where Ichigo got it from" Mrs.Momomiya joked.

"Mom! Stop it!" Ichigo said again.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"And I see where Ichigo gets her looks." I said

Both Ichigo and her mom blush. They look just like twins!

Mrs.Momomiya turned to Ichigo and said, "He's a keeper!"

Ichigo blushed once again and yelled, "MOM! STOP!"

Mrs.Momomiya and I both started cracking up.

"Stop laughing at me!" Ichigo said as she started to pull on our sleeves.

She looks so adorable, and I had a feeling her mom was thinking that also because she's giving Ichigo the mommy eyes.

"Will I guess I better start heading off, see ya Ichigo, good night Mrs.Momomiya." I said with a wave.

"Bye Ryou!" Ichigo and Mrs.Momomiya said as they started to open the door.

Wow this have been a great night, the girl of my dream is finally mine, her mom is ok with it, and nothing can bring me down right now! As I said that, I saw… 'Him'.

The boy that hurt Ichigo, the damn Masaya, was heading towards Ichigo door with a bouquet of flowers. I wanted to go and hit him, but I had a better idea.

I ran back to Ichigo's door and waited Masaya to see me there. When he did, I knock on the door, Ichigo came out. She started,

"Ryou? I thought..."

Before she can finish her sentence I gave her a kiss, a kiss that will piss the Baka-Masaya! After a while we stop. I stare at Masaya, looking sad and disappointed at the same time. Ichigo tried to find out who I was staring at, when she saw Masaya, all she did was grabbed me close to her and loud enough for Masaya to hear she said, "I love you Ryou, more then anything in the world."

I know that she was trying to make Masaya jealous, and so was I. Ichigo and I looked at each other with an evil smile. Masaya couldn't take it anymore, he drop the flowers and stomped off. We looked at each other again and burst off laughing.

"Great job at pissing the BAKA off" I comment.

"Same to you." She replied with a hug smile.

With that we hug and I said good bye again and headed of to the café. This truly was an awesome day. Ichigo and Ryou both thought.

Me: Will that's that, thanks for the comments. I thought this chapter was kind of stupid, but maybe some of you will like it. Well sayonara! If I make any spelling, or other grammer mistake please ignore it, I tried my best. Come on I am young! Give me a brake lol.


End file.
